Of Duels and Death
by AquaBolt
Summary: May the human warriors deals with duels and death.


May ran through the woods, the grass feeling like a soft carpet under her bare feet. The peaceful forest was dark, but not menacing. It was a glorious paradise, with nothing more than forest animals and birds. Suddenly, the peace was broken.

"HA! OWNED YOU!"

May yelped and fell out of the bed with a thud.

_Damn duelers…_ May grumbled, pushing herself of the hard floor. _ Time to get up anyway, but still, pain in the ass._

Goldshire was always full of people, and not just because it was on the main road to Stormwind. And it wasn't the fact this is where the Dark Moon Faire stopped when it was in Alliance lands that caused Goldshire to be a populare place. No, the main reason Goldshire was always full of people was due to the fact that it seemed to be the gathering place of duelers. May had nothing against dueling. It could be fun, and a good way to practice against humanoid opponents. But in these cases, the battles were at times greatly mismatched and if you refused the duel invitation, some people had the nerve to call you a chicken. And with the duelers came idiots that hollered at May to remove her top. May hummed loudly to ignore them, and headed off to hunt some Defias.

May grunted as she blocked the woman Defias' sword strike. May didn't have time to mock the smirk on the Defias' face, when a cold blade dove into her back, causing her body to go numb.

Last thing May saw as she hit the ground was the two Defias' grinning above her.

When May blinked open her eyes again, she saw the world was black, white and a weird bluish gray.

"By the Light! I'm dead! Where am I?" May gulped, sitting down hard putting her head in her hands, which she discovered rather quickly, were see-through.

"Calm down child, and I will explain." Came a soft other worldly voice behind her.

May was up in an instant, and spun around, coming face to belly button to a barely clothed hooded female angel.

"Are you… are you here to deem my soul worthy?" May asked, shaking.

"No child. I am not. You see, the World formers deemed it my task to bring to give back to gift of life to those who died before their written time. As an adventurer your life will probably be end prematurely many times, and it is my job to fix that."

"I see… so I'm not dead?"

"Well yes, but you can go back to your body and reclaim, and no need to worry; your belongings will still be on your person."

"Ah… I was afraid I'd have to go find them naked or something." May smiled.

The angel smiled back, "You have two choices, you can go back to your body and bind your soul back to your body there, with minor damage to your armor and weapons, or you can ask me to bring your body back to you, with some more significant damage to your armor and resurrection sickness."

"Ah... I'll just walk back for now. Thank you." May smiled and waved to the angel. _Boy are those Defias' going to be surprised._

Calise watched the young warrior, black bangs, or at least she thought it was black, in her currently colourless eyes.

"What is wrong child?"

"Why weren't the soldiers, Rolf and Malakai, brought back?"

"For one thing, they were too damaged…"

"Which you could have prevented! You prevented the Defias' from craving up my body, or the wolves eating it, why not stop to Murlocs?!" The warrior was up on her feet, eyes dancing with anger.

"It was their time child."

"Like Hellfire it was!" the warrior growled, pacing back and forth, "They weren't much older than me!"

Calise sighed, "Only adventurers can come back from the dead."

"WHAT?! Innocent children die every damn day and only adventurers, doesn't matter if they are evil or good, can come back?!"

"Those are the rules my child, I can not change them…. I am sorry. But I do know that neither of the fallen soldiers would not want you to sit on the Grey Plane and mope." Calise winced at the callousness of her voice, but shook it off.

"You're right. I'm going back their, telling their commanding officer, and kicking the scaly butt of every last Murloc I see."


End file.
